A Day with Death The Kid
by inudigifan201
Summary: this is what i get for letting that guy in my art class talk me into watching Soul Eater. now Kid is turning my life upside down. this is just peachy!
1. Kid… and me?

hi, um... ya... this is kinda old, but it's ok. this is a story that came to me while working on another story... not sure if anyone will like it, but i don't care.

* * *

><p>Ch, 1. Kid… and me?<p>

It wasn't that long ago. About two weeks since I last saw him. Since I last saw that discussed face he made when looking at everything so un-symmetrical. Who am I talking about? Death the Kid of course.

It was a Wednesday; I came home from a long day of school. Not as long as before… when I went to a privet school. I now go to my county's public school.

I was tired. About to fall asleep as I lifted the screen to my laptop letting it comes out of sleep mode. A flash of light entered my room. I don't know how, but I was soon staring at a well dressed figure in all black. Well, the back of him anyway. After a moment, he turned to look at me with a discussed expression fixed upon his face. He seemed just as confused as I was.

He opened his mouth to speak. "Why is your room so, so, so?..."

"Messy?" I asked out of instinct.

"Un-symmetrical?" close enough.

"To be honest, I haven't cleaned nor straitened it in two years."

"Why?" he seemed to be in a panic.

"I haven't had the time." I lied both to myself and him.

He calmed down a little and started to pick up miscellaneous papers that were scattered across my bedroom floor. I sat up on my bed and watched him for about two minutes. "Hey I need those!" I saw he was about to trash my textbooks.

"Oh, sorry." He put them back down and started to clean again.

It took him 4 hours to clean my room, usually takes me a week just to do one corner. And with me yelling at him for throwing away some important things too. I could have stopped him. But, why stop someone from cleaning your room?

Mom and dad became happy with him; he then started to clean the rest of the shack we call a home. At midnight. I stopped him. I told him he could continue tomorrow.

I woke the next morning to him sanding over me as my alarm was blaring. He had a smile on his face as I check the time. 5:00 am. To early for me to even think about what he might have been thinking about. I cut off the alarm and rolled over on my bed.

"Aren't you getting up?" he asked the still half asleep me.

"Not till 5:30." I pulled a pillow over the back of my head. I can be quite lazy at times. And that's the way I like it.

"But you're alarm went off!"

"That's to wake me up a little so I don't sleep through the next one." I'm one deep sleeper. "You're not gonna let me get anymore sleep are you?" I looked up at him with my half blind eyes. Thank God for the invention of glasses!

"Not really." He smiled.

I let out a small sigh and literally rolled out of bed. Put on my glasses and turned on the light so I could see his smiling face.

"It's too early." I rubbed the nightly gunk out of my eyes. "The sun isn't even up yet." I protested.

"That's the beauty of it." His smile got wider.

I yawned. "I need some Dr. Pepper before I can even think about not punching you in the face." Word of warning, a. never wake me before noon, b. never keep me away from my DP. And if you do any of these things, then prepare to have your butt kicked.

He stepped aside and let me walk myself to the kitchen to fetch a dark pink cup half full of frozen DP from the freezer. I then proceeded to fill the rest of the cup with fresh Dr. Pepper from the fridge. Two sips later, I was ready to tackle the world.

Or at least Death, Death the Kid that is.


	2. School? Kid? Are you crazy?

hi, um... ya... this is kinda old, but it's ok. this is a story that came to me while working on another story... not sure if anyone will like it, but i don't care.

* * *

><p>Ch, 2. School? Kid? Are you crazy?<p>

At 6:30 mom popped into my room just as I was shoeing Kid out so I could get dressed for school.

"You're taking him to school with you." She smiled.

"Why?" I almost wined.

"Because I can't have him here all day while you're at school." She rolled her eyes. "And, cuz I said so." She smiled again and left my room.

"Fine." I huffed. I looked at him. "Now let's go over some ground rules."

He gave me a nod.

"Rule 1. At school, no one is to know that you are Death the Kid and that your daddy is Lord Death."

He nodded.

"Rule 2. No making the school symmetrical. You can't just get up and start cleaning." I walked over to my closet. "Rule 3. No wigging out about things that are nonsymmetrical. Rule 4. You don't own the place, so don't act like it." I paused.

"Rule 5 goes along with 4. No acting like a spoiled rotten rich kid who gets whatever he wants, whenever he wants, and throws a tantrum when he doesn't get his way." I tossed a t-shirt onto my bed and held a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt still on hangers in my hand.

"Fallow those rules, and we'll both survive today. Got it?" I tried handing him the hangers.

"Yes mam." He smiled. He looked over the outfit I had picked out for him with a disgusted look. "Do I have to wear that?" he pointed to them.

"Yes, you'll stick out like a sore thumb in your suit. Besides, you can't be yourself at school, so you need to dress different." I shoved the hangers onto his chest.

"But these are for girls." He finally complained.

I raised an eyebrow. "They're unisex." I rolled my eyes. "Cuz, sometimes, a girl's just gotta dress like a boy." I shrugged. "Now go change!" I pushed him out of my room.

He may be Death, but he's still a teenage boy and I'm a **_very_** modest teenage girl. Either way, I don't like having people see me change my clothes.

At least 4 minutes later, I opened my door and saw him struggling to put on the t-shirt. I rolled my eyes and helped him. There is nothing more pathetic than a teenager struggling to put on a t-shirt. His hair got a little messy, but I told him to leave it. And he did. I wondered about the lines in his hair, but I decided not to make a big deal out of it.

I then proceeded to get my stuff together. Mom came back and handed him a pair of dad's shoes. So he changed shoes as well.

At 7:00 a.m. I dragged his butt outside. He looked completely different, like he was normal or something. T-shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes and messy hair; yep normal. Before he wore a suit and dress shoes.

"Have you picked a name you're going to use yet?" I looked over my shoulder as a walked to the top of the driveway. I stopped when I got there.

He stopped when he was standing next to me.

"No not yet." He looked around. "Why are we standing here?"

"Waiting for the bus. I take mass transit ya know." I smiled and kinda giggled. I, having gone to a private school most of my life, had not taken the bus every day since I was in kindergarten like everyone else. So I kinda knew where he was coming from.

"We're not walking?" he looked me in the eye.

"We could, it's only a mile away…" I looked down the road. "But dad would have a cow."

"Can you pick a name for me?" he mimicked me.

"How about Gavin. I have a cousin named Gavin and we could pretend that you're him."

"Gavin? I like it." He smiled.

"Good." I saw the bus.

Getting on the bus was no problem… he tried to sit with me, but I quickly, and quietly, explained to him that I like to sit alone. So, he got up, and moved to another seat.

The bus stopped a few times to let other kids on and then we reached the high school. I got a little antsy. I listened to all the conversations on the bus, but I couldn't hear kid's voice. I looked back behind me and saw him staring out the window. I gave a small sigh of relief as the bus driver opened the doors for us to get off.

I stood up and waited for everyone else to get off.

"Gavin!" I called. Kid looked at me and stood up. I walked off the bus and he was right behind me.


End file.
